All I Want for My Birthday
by MusaRiven125
Summary: This is my first MxR oneshot! It's about how Musa wonders why Riven hates his birthday.. and he finally tells her why he hates it and its coz he never get his wish, and that is to have Musa as his girlfriend, instead of being her friend. But what happens when he does tell her that he loves her? Its dedicated to MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**All I Want For My Birthday**

**Hey guys! This will be my first EVER one shot! It might be bad coz of that but I hope you'll like it! It's dedicated to my best friend on fan fiction, MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever! It was her birthday on the 18****th**** of September and I wanted to give her this birthday present! But I'm sorry if it's late. I've been very busy and in England it's a different time to her country :) **

**Happy 12****th**** birthday MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever! Good luck with your AWESOME stories! You're the best author ever, bestie! **

Today was gonna be a big day. Musa was so excited about it and she's been happy ever since yesterday. She's been in a relationship with Jared for a year and a half now, and they were going to graduate from Alfea and Red Fountain in a few weeks. But that wasn't what she was excited about, it was Jared's birthday today!

Musa looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a beautiful red strapless dress that reached her knees with a black silk ribbon and bow under her breasts that wrapped around. Her midnight blue hair was in big, pretty curls and she wore red high heels. And to top her look, she was wearing red ruby lipstick and black mascara that made her eyes look a bit bigger. She was sure her boyfriend would love this.

Musa's already called the Winx and Specialists to tell them that she was going to throw a surprise birthday party for Jared, so they were going to come in an hour. The apartment was already decorated with decorations and there was food there too.

Musa sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her beautiful was in a frown all of a sudden. She turned around to look at a picture of her and her best friend, Riven. She's known him for 6 years, and now they were both 22 years old. He's always been a jerk and he was nasty to her, but ever since she met him, he changed. They've been through a lot together, and they ended up as friends, despite some of the crazy arguments they have. She still couldn't believe she even had a little crush for him once!

But what made her sad was that today was also his birthday. It was her boyfriend's and best friend's birthday. But Riven hated his own birthday, and she never knew why...

Riven decided not to come to Jared's birthday coz he simply didn't want to. Musa knew that Jared and he never got along well, but she still loved them both. The only difference is, she loves Riven as a friend, but she thought she might still have those feelings for him. But he probably didn't like her the way she liked him.

"I wish Riv liked birthdays..." she whispered to herself, and took a deep breath. Musa even thought about throwing a surprise birthday for her best friend too, but he told her not to. And she had to understand that. Jared was actually in his own apartment, expecting for Musa and him to have a romantic dinner, but he also had a little secret he wanted to tell her first.

Musa sighed again and stood up, straightening her dress. She had to forget about her best friend, and concentrate on her boyfriend that she loves. She looked up at the clock and it was 5:30 PM. Another half an hour until Jared came...

She then heard a knock on the door so she ran out her room and opened the door.

"Musa! We're here!" Stella grinned brightly at her and hugged her tightly. Musa looked at all of her other friends and they smiled at her. But of course, she didn't see the face she wanted to see...Riven.

"Hey guys! I'm so happy that you came!" Musa grinned at them.

"You look gorgeous" her friends complimented which made her blush and look down.

"So...umm...are you going to let us in?" Brandon awkwardly asked.

"Oh yeah! Of course, come in" Musa opened the door a little wider so that the Winx and Specialists could come in.

"Wow! This living room is perfect! You did a great job, Muse" Flora said.

"Thanks Flo, but I'm feeling a little nervous...and I'm just so concerned about Riven..you know" Musa frowned. Her friends sat on the couch and looked at her.

"Don't worry, you know Riven's a tough guy. He never like his birthday so I guess we could only celebrate Jared's one..." Sky said.

"I guess your right" Musa sighed.

"So what's the plan, again?" Aisha questioned.

"Well...I thought it would be good if all of us hide behind something and when Jared comes through the door, we all scream 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' and jump up" Musa suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Helia grinned.

"Yes it is! It's like in the movies!" Stella squealed.

"But better coz it'll be real" Tecna smiled.

"How about you guys decide where you want to hide while I just call Riven?" Musa asked. Her friends nodded as she entered her room again.

She picked up her phone and dialled her best friend's number.

"Musa?"

"Riven! oh my god, I miss you! I haven't seen you or spoken to you in a MONTH!"

"I know Muse, I miss you too, but I've just been...thinking"

"Riven, can we at least talk? About your birthday?"

"Muse, you know I hate talking about it"

"But...but-"

"I...I need to go!" Riven cried. Musa heard the hurt and sadness in his voice but she had no idea why. She also didn't know why he always gets sad whenever it's his birthday, and she knew he hated talking about it. But all she wanted to do was be there for her friend.

"Riven! You always do this to me! Can't you just tell me why you don't like your birthday?!"

Riven didn't reply for a minute until he spoke up.

"Why don't you go back to your boyfriend? I'm sure he'll be knocking any minute" Riven said. Musa heard the hurt again in his voice and it nearly made her cry.

"But Riven-"

Before she could continue, he hung up. Musa felt like crying, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be happy, no matter what. It was her boyfriend's birthday, and it will mean the world to him. So she had to be happy.

Musa sniffed and took a deep breath. _Be strong...just be strong Musa..._ she thought.

She stood up and saw her friends getting ready to hide. She herself had to hide too.

She quickly scanned the room and the decorations, everything was just perfect.

"Guys, he could be here any minute now" Musa whispered to her friends. The Winx and Specialists nodded and hid behind some furniture, and even curtains!

Musa decided to hide behind the door so that when Jared opens the door, he will see her first. Musa turned off the lights so that it was very dark. She took a deep breath. She was very nervous on how Jared would think about this. But fingers crossed, everything will go excellently. She also thought about Riven, and she sighed. She wished she could make things better between them...

Jared stopped right in front of Musa's door, wearing a black suit. His navy hair was still the same but he looked smarter than usual.

His hands were shaking, and his eyes kept on wandering everywhere. He didn't know how to break the bad news to his girlfriend, but he knew he had too, before it's too late. He loved Musa, but maybe not as much as he thought he did...

"Please don't regret this...please don't regret this..." he whispered to himself nervously.

He took a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

He expected his beautiful Musa to be in an elegant dress, all dressed up and ready. But he frowned at the thought that her effort of looking perfect was for nothing... coz he didn't want to go to dinner with her for his birthday.

He waited for a few minutes and there was no reply. He sighed and touched the doorknob, realising that the door isn't locked.

He let himself in and to his surprise, it was very dark.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a sudden, loud, mixture of voices screamed, and suddenly, the Winx and Specialists including his girlfriend, appeared out of furniture's and curtains.

Jared's eyes widened and his jaws dropped in surprise. He was so speechless...

"Jared!" Musa cheered and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. Jared hesitantly hugged her back for a few seconds and then pulled away, still not saying a single word.

Everybody's eyes were staring at him in confusion, waiting for his response.

"Honey, are you okay?" his girlfriend questioned him, and he turned to her. He only came here to tell her the bad news, and he wasn't expecting any of this at all!

"Musa, guys, I...I don't know what to say..." Jared stuttered. He gulped when his friends smiled at him.

"It's easy Jared! Just a simple THANK YOU to Musa and us would be great! You know, Musa arranged all of this for you!" Stella grinned sweetly at him. He stared at Musa and sighed.

"T-that's not what I meant" Jared whispered, frowning at Musa.

"What do you mean? Don't you like the surprise?!" Musa asked, getting very nervous when Jared didn't react the way she expected him to.

Jared took a deep breath, and then sighed again.

"I don't know how I can tell you this..." Jared struggled, fiddling with the sleeves of his suit. Everybody was silent in the room. They were very anxious to find out what Jared has to say.

"Uhh...Musa, I think it's best that you know now, in front of everybody. I know it's wrong to tell you this on my birthday, but I just can't stand it anymore! I have to tell you the secret now" Jared explained. His body was shaking as he looked up to meet Musa's beautiful navy eyes that showed nothing more than confusion.

"What do you mean? You're confusing me, Jared! Tell me whatever it is you want to tell me" Musa said, getting a bit impatient.

Jared took steps closer to Musa until he was right in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked down, not wanting to see her expression and reaction after what he's about to say.

"Musa, I haven't been totally honest with you. I felt wrong about doing it...I didn't want to do it at first. But then I realised that I wanted that and I wanted to risk losing our relationship coz of it. And I didn't regret it... And I do think I made the right choice," Jared began.

Musa felt so angry at where she thought he was going with this, but she tried to stay as calm as possible.

"What are you talking about? What is that thing you did?!" Musa asked curiously, her voice getting louder.

Jared gulped and looked into her eyes. This was it. He had to tell her. He looked at the others first and they were waiting for him to answer to. They were so silent. He looked back up, straight into Musa's beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"I...I cheated on you...with...Julie" He admitted, looking down. Julie was a girl he met a few weeks ago and she looked a lot like Roxy, but her eyes were blue instead of purple. (Like Roxy in season 4)

"And... I did it coz I...didn't love you anymore, Musa. I don't think we'll be right for each other" Jared finished, finally looking up. He was immediately guilty when he saw his girlfriend, or should he say ex-girlfriend, with floods of tears in her eyes.

Everybody in the room gasped, and their eyes were wide.

Jared frowned as he reached his hand for her cheek to wipe the tears away but then Musa pushed it off and slapped him hardly on his cheek, and he winced. Those fighting lessons from Riven were totally worth it after all.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT! AND TODAY?! TODAY OF ALL DAYS?!" She screamed so loudly that some of her friends covered their ears. Musa's face was full of rage and the tears were still streaming down.

"Musa, I wanted to tell you earlier but I just-"

"DON'T! Don't you dare say another word, Jared! I just can't believe you would do this now, and I can't believe even more that you CHEATED on me!" Musa yelled.

She furiously stomped out the apartment and ran outside in the cold, wet rain. The rain was very heavy and it was extremely cold outside. She decided to go to the one place her and her best friend always like to go to when any of them were sad... and they would usually tell each other their feelings. And she just wished Riven would be there, when she needed him the most.

Jared felt like an idiot after what happened. He turned around to see everybody staring at him in anger and disappointment. He decided to speak up.

"Okay guys, I'm sorry but I had to do it coz I don't love Musa anymo-"

"OUT!" Stella screamed and shoved Jared out the door, "I was the one who match-make you and Musa and now you've ruined it! I can't believe you Jared! Now my bestie's sad coz of me and YOU! I never want to see your stupid little face EVER AGAIN!"

Stella sighed and slammed the door in his face.

"Whatever! I don't care about Musa anyway!" Jared shouted from behind the door and Stella could hear his footsteps getting away.

"Oh my god, this is all my fault!" Stella started to cry. Brandon hugged her and comforted her.

"It wasn't your fault honey" he frowned.

"We need to go after Musa!" Bloom said.

"Wait guys, don't you think Musa needs alone time?" Flora reminded them. everybody looked at each other while thinking about it.

"Your right! She does..." Stella said.

"Then we should leave her to think about it" Aisha said, and everybody nodded.

Musa was walking on the street in the cold, heavy rain. There were lots of houses around her, on her right and on her left. And there was a road between it. She was walking on the road, all soaked. Her dress was completely wet and her hair was soaked too.

Musa sniffled and let more tears run down her cheeks. Her body was shaking and her arms were around herself. She kind of wished she brought a coat with her now...but she didn't care anymore! That bastard that calls himself 'Jared' has been cheating on her all this time, even though she loved him so much..

She still couldn't get over the shock and she couldn't believe he would do that! He seemed so kind to her... but it was all just a stupid LIE! The road was very quiet and there wasn't any cars going by.

She slowly looked up at the midnight blue sky...

"I can't believe that jerk just left me! And he told me in front of EVERYBODY? I can't believe I even trusted him and made a surprise birthday party for him! I fucking HATE HIM!" Musa screamed, and then heard a familiar but unexpected sound...

She quickly turned around and saw a car racing towards her. Her heart started beating faster and faster by the second, but she had no idea what to do! She only had one second to jump...or either let the car hit her to death.

Musa thought about. She closed her eyes and stood confidently. _Was there any point in life? Do I have to live, just to have my heart broken all the time? There was no point in living any more...if I have to live with a broken heart..._ Musa thought, as she closed her eyes tighter and sniffled. She let a few more tears fall until...

All of a sudden, she felt her body being pushed to the side along with a muscular body on top of her.

It all happened so fast...too fast...

Musa opened her eyes in shock to find herself lying on the cold ground with a person on top of her. That's when she realised whoever this person is...SAVED her! She couldn't believe it! She was on the edge of death until this man pushed her to the pavement...

But she was way to frightened to open her eyes. She still couldn't get over the shock!

"Fuck!" she heard a cold, rough and husky male voice curse. Was it really HIM?! she slowly opened her eyes and a smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"Musa! What the hell did you think you were DOING?! You could've died right there and you know I couldn't stand it if you did!" she heard him growl and his expression showed anger but when she looked at him straight in the eyes, his face immediately softened.

"Riven?" she her voice was only a faint whisper but he definitely heard it. She was overjoyed to see her best friend! She immediately recognized his beautiful, violet amethyst eyes, his short, spiked, magenta hair, and the cute smile that he often gave her which always melted her heart. Her handsome used-to-be crush was right here in front of her, and he was the one who saved her life...

He looked at her navy eyes with his violet ones that were filled with concern and worry. He of course, noticed the tears in her eyes and cheeks. But she still looked so beautiful to him;

He rolled off her and sat up.

"Musa?" he gasped, not taking his eyes off her. He couldn't believe she was crying and the thought of her attempting to kill herself just broke his heart...

His best friend grinned brightly at him and instantly threw her arms around his neck, pressing her small body on his muscular one. She could finally see him again...oh how she missed him..

Riven was surprised for a minute but immediately wrapped his strong arms around her body too.

"Riven! You have no idea how much I missed you!" she cried, with happy tears in her eyes.

He smiled at that and hugged her tighter. "I missed you too, Muse, but why are you crying?"

Musa pulled away and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he hissed, rubbing his arm.

"Why do you think I'm crying?! I'm crying coz I'm so happy to see you! I've been miserable all day and you've just came and saved me, cheering me up too!" she said.

"Muse, you were crying before I saved you. Why didn't you jump when the car was about to hit you?" he asked with concerned in his voice. At hearing that, Musa cried again, but the tears were from the sadness again.

"Please don't cry..." he whispered so softly that it calmed her. His hands reached her face and he stroked her soft cheeks, wiping the tears away. He also noticed that she was only wearing a little dress and it was raining very badly there.

Musa sniffled and sighed. "Y-you know it's Jared's b-b-birthday, r-right?"

Riven hated hearing about his best friend talking about her so called boyfriend! He never approved of them being together coz he knew what Jared was actually like. But his stubborn friend just wouldn't listen. But there was also another reason why he didn't like them being together...it was coz he had feelings for her. Sure, they sometimes didn't get along, they have different personalities and they often fight a lot, but that was what made them special. But he only wished she could see that. But she probably never felt the same.

"I don't want to hear it" he says coldly and looked away.

"Riven, it's not that! I...I meant he's the reason why I'm...crying!" Musa cried, wincing after thinking about what happened.

"What?! What did that asshole do?!" Riven snapped angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Musa muttered and shivered from the cold. Riven understood what she said so he decided to ask her about it later. He took her delicate hands in his and looked at her. Her hands were very cold, and she was completely soaked. He was worried that she'll get a cold. He, himself wasn't wearing much either. He was only walking to the shops when he saw Musa and quickly pushed her to the pavement, saving her, so he only wore a thin grey shirt and blue jeans.

Musa's gorgeous blue eyes stared into his and she couldn't help but smile. He was also as soaked as her and his hair was wet too.

"Muse, you're cold" he declared.

"I know... Riven, I want to be with you tonight. After what happened today, I can't stand being in my apartment and being alone at night and being sad. I want to spend time with my best friend" she explained, hoping he would want to spend some time with her like the old times.

"Sure, anything for my friend. But where do think we should go?" he questioned as he stood up, holding his hand out and she gladly took it, but she didn't stand up.

"Muse? Are you okay?" Riven questioned, looking down at Musa in confusion.

"Riven! My ankle hurts so badly! I can't even stand up!" Musa sobbed.

"I'll carry you" Riven said and kneeled down but she shook her head.

"I'm okay Riv, really" Musa insisted but Riven checked her ankle.

"It does look bad. I think when I pushed you out of the way, you got hurt in the process, I'm sorry" he frowned.

"It's okay Riv, it's not your fault. If you didn't save me, I would've gotten hurt a lot worse than this! But I'm sure I'll be able to walk, I'm not a baby you know" Musa chuckled. Riven rolled his eyes at her.

"Always trying to be tough, but sometimes never succeed" he smirked which made her glare at him.

Musa attempted to stand up again and when she was halfway up, suddenly, she dropped to the ground and hurt her ankle even more. Riven saw her wince and it made him feel really bad.

"Do you want to go the hospital?" he asked.

"No! I hate hospitals and you know that!" Musa snapped, trying to get up again.

"Geez, you're being so damn stubborn" he muttered.

He kneeled down again and swept her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Musa was going to argue but then realised that he was right. She couldn't walk at the moment so she sighed in defeat.

She leaned her head on his chest and smiled. She always felt safe in his strong embrace; but she didn't know why. Riven's different from all the other guys she knew, and the other guys she's dated. She's never felt this way with any other guy... She loved being with Riven.

Riven grinned, looking down at his beautiful best friend.

"Thank you Riven" he heard her whisper in his ear which made him shiver a bit. He gave her a nod.

"We have to go straight to your apartment since you're badly hurt" he said with concern. Musa's head shot up when she heard that.

"No! I don't want to go back yet!" Musa snapped, "Can we at least eat or something?" she pouted and ran her finger down his cheek. Riven sighed and nodded. Musa smiled and kissed him on the cheek, which made him grin and blush too. She giggled at seeing his reaction.

They were finally at a normal restaurant so Riven put Musa down and helped her sit down. They were sat near the corner so not much people can see them.

Once the food arrived, they started eating.

Musa really wanted to bring up the topic about Riven's birthday but she knew he hated talking about it. And she didn't even know why he didn't like it! She kept on glancing at him while eating her food and she smiled every time. She kind of wished they had a closer relationship. She knew she just broke up with Jared a few hours ago but she's liked Riven a few years ago.

She used to have a crush on him, and at first, she didn't think it was serious. But now, she thought it might be serious. She might be developing feelings for her best friend...

Musa giggled after thinking about an old memory of her and Riven and he heard it.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked.

Musa bit her lip and grinned again. "Just thinking about you and me"

He chuckled. "You and me? What about you and me?"

Musa couldn't answer that question coz she couldn't even admit it herself. She liked him, more than a friend, but she could never admit it. No, she can't just say that she loved him. He was her best friend and that's how she looks at him...just as a friend..

Musa sighed, "You know, the old times... when we first met, when we always hang out together, and I remember how much of a jerk you were until we got closer and you became kinder towards me..."

Musa blushed at the last part and looked at his handsome face.

"A...jerk?" he raised an eye brow at her, "I find that kind of offensive you know"

Musa shook her head and chuckled. "Don't be like that! You know I call you that all the time, jerk"

"And there you said it again!" he snapped. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stop being stupid, Riv" she said, after seeing his serious face. Boy, he was taking this very seriously! She was only joking, as always. But then she felt her body heat up when she saw him smirk in a VERY annoying way.

"Stop being stupid, Riv" Riven mocked in a girly voice while chuckling which made her annoyed even more. She hit the table with her hand very hardly and glared at him, which made him flinch.

"Oh you little-"

"Relax, Muse! You know as friends, we always like to wind each other up even when it's just another one of our jokes and playing around" he laughed, suddenly getting scared by her anger towards him. He knew what she was capable of after knowing her for 6 years. God, that was long enough! And he knew not to take this too far;

"You know I'm having a really...REALLY bad day Riven! Jared, my boyfriend whom I actually loved, BROKE UP with me in front of EVERYBODY! And may I repeat everybody! I just can't believe I trusted him and I still can't get over the shock that he cheated on me! That's why h broke up with me..." Musa shouted angrily but then whispered the last part sadly.

Riven's face immediately softened when he heard her sob and he was trying his hardest not to get furious about Jared leaving her by cheating on her, but he really couldn't believe that that bastard broke his friend's heart! He will surely beat the hell out of Jared if he ever sees him.

Riven took a deep breath to calm down and hide his anger towards Jared. He definitely didn't want to express his anger out towards Musa, so all he could do is just stay calm.

"He. Did. WHAT?!" He couldn't help but raising his voice a bit coz he was still angry at her ex. But that was all he could say at the moment.

"Riv, I don't need to repeat it" Musa cried, with floods of tears still coming out. He understood that and he just wanted to be there for her so he budged his seat so that he was closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you don't want to talk about it now, so let's go back to your apartment and talk there. How do you say?" Riven whispered softly and calmly in her ear and Musa wiped her tears, before nodding weakly.

Riven carried her again and walked back into the rain. Musa was shivering again but he tried his best to keep her warm in his arms.

He felt so sorry for his friend. She's been through a lot in life. And she didn't deserve to go through more hurt in her life; so he was determined to make her happy again and when the times comes, when she meets a new guy that's perfect for her, he knew he had to let her go. But it was going to be hard, since he's fallen in love with her the day they met...

Riven was now in the elevator with Musa still in his arms.

He looked down and saw that she was sleeping so peacefully. She looked incredibly beautiful; her long dark blue hair was wet; her dress was so small and short but showed her fantastic curves; and those luscious ruby red lips he was always mesmerised by whenever he stares at them.

He smiled.

When he reached the front of her door, her eyes fluttered open and she was shaking a bit. Musa smiled when she saw him. She realised he walked back all the way here, carrying her while she was sleeping. He really does care about her. She loved him so much, but if only he knew that.

"We're here?" she said, grinning up at her friend.

"Yes Muse" he replied silently, and gave her a smile too. She leaned up to him and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Riven, you're the best friend a girl could ever have" she whispered and gave him the keys, "But you can put me down now"

He chuckled, "Nah...I don't think you're okay just yet!"

She giggled and waited for him to open the door.

Once the door was opened, 10 pairs of eyes stared at them in confusion.

"Guys? Riven? Why are you soaking wet?" Flora, the first one to speak, asked in concern.

Riven coughed a bit and smiled at his friends whom he hasn't seen for quite a while. They were all sort of dressed up for a party and he definitely knew what was going on. Musa had put in so much effort in decorating the room so well but it's just a shame that Jared couldn't appreciate it. Riven would've appreciated it, well, he still hated his birthday but if he didn't, he would've loved to come home to a surprise party and get the girl of your dreams to kiss you...well, Musa that is.

"Well...I...uhh... I kinda saw Musa and well we talked a bit and ate in a restaurant" Riven explained and closed the door behind him.

"Oh Riven! You caught up on some stuff without us! We really wanted to see you after you were gone for about a month!" Brandon, his best friend smiled and walked towards him with the others behind.

"Yeah...sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to see Musa today but now I'm glad that I did" Riven grinned and stared at Musa, who was still in his arms.

"Why do you always do this!? You always just go somewhere for a month without seeing us just coz it's gonna be your birthday!" Sky said.

"Sky, you know I hate my birthday" Riven said calmly and shot a look at Sky. They've been kinda okay now but they were still stubborn and egoistic around each other.

"Oh, about that! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Stella suddenly yelled. Everyone was hoping that this day would come one day. They never ever celebrated Riven's birthday coz he insisted that they shouldn't since he's hated it but they never knew why. But this year, they'll just have to face Riven's stubbornness and just try to get him to a happy spirit about his own birthday.

Everyone stared at Riven, including Musa, waiting for his reaction. But he just stayed silent for a minute.

"Come on Riven! Happy birthday! You should be happy that it's your birthday! Please, just this time, please be happy...for me?" Musa begged, staring at him in his violet eyes. Her eyes were so full of anticipation..

Riven stared back at her and he saw the sadness he always sees every single year in her eyes. She's always wanted him to be happy, and he knew that. But there was only one thing that would make him happy, and that is to have her. Be with her...kiss her...

He took a deep breath and looked at everyone. And he smiled at them.

"Thanks you guys" he smiled. He was only doing it for Musa, even though he knew he wouldn't get his birthday wish.

Everyone was shocked this time, coz they expected him to just run out of the apartment. But this time, he didn't. Instead, he thanked them. And they were so happy about it, especially Musa. They all smiled back at him and cheered a bit. But he still didn't feel like partying.

"YES! FINALLY!" everyone cheered in excitement. Riven smiled again, but deep inside, he was distraught since he couldn't get his birthday wish. And he knew that he probably never will...

The Winx and Specialists started to hug around Riven while smiling and they all started to open drinks and other stuff.

"Guys, I appreciate it. but I need to take Musa into her room, she's badly hurt her ankle. I also need to...talk to her" he explained, and everyone nodded at him.

Riven rushed into Musa's room and closed the door behind him. Musa smiled at him while she was still in his arms until he gently placed her on the bed. They were both still wet, but they didn't care anymore.

He sat next to her on the bed and took a deep breath.

"What did Jared do?" he asked calmly, fiddling with his fingers and looking down at them.

Musa sighed in frustration. She still couldn't believe he's still onto that!

"Fine! I threw a surprise birthday for him and he came in and admitted that he cheated on me. And then I ran out of the room in embarrassment and sadness! Happy now?!" she snapped, trying to hide the pain.

"Are you kidding? I'm not happy Musa! In fact, I'm furious at that asshole!" Riven growled a bit, and looked at her. But then saw the sadness in her eyes again. He hated seeing it. He decided not to bring it up anymore.

"I am too, Riven" she whispered, looking at him, "I don't like talking about it, so can we just leave it for now?" She really badly wanted to ask why he hated his birthday, but she wanted to wait first. He nodded at her.

Musa bit her lip as a thought ran through her mind so she dug through her drawer and pulled out an album.

"What are you doing?" Riven questioned curiously. Musa sat up on the bed and leaned closer to Riven, with the album in her hands.

"I made it myself, last year" Musa explained and opened up the album.

She gave it to Riven and he put it on his lap.

"It's an album of all my friends. It mostly has the Winx, Specialists, and...You" she said and blushed at the last part. Riven noticed it and smiled.

He opened it and looked through it slowly. He saw a photo of Musa and some of her friends from high school. He chuckled after seeing some of them. He then saw a photo of Musa and her best friends and they were wearing small bikinis that were VERY revealing.

"You look hot wearing a bikini" Riven chuckled and looked at Musa who was blushing again.

But then he came across a LOT of photos of himself and Musa. There were lots of photos from when they were still in college, and when they first met. He even came across two pages of him only, some without Musa. He also got to the part where the Winx and Specialists came in. Most of those photos were so funny. He saw lots of photos of him and Musa when they were so close...

Musa was leaning her head on his shoulder while looking at him flicking through the pages of the album. There were an awful lot of Riven photos in there. And Riven only noticed that when he got to the end of the album. He remembered seeing so much photos of him in it. Was he really that important to her?

"It's wonderful" he whispered and smiled at her.

"I thought so" Musa chuckled and smiled at him too.

But that was when Musa felt she was ready to ask him why he hated his birthday. She's always asked him that every single year, but all he does is ignore her and walk away. But this year, she wasn't going to let him do that. She was confident about this.

"Riven, why do you hate your birthday so much?" she asked silently. Riven's eyes widened after hearing it. No, he didn't want to answer that NOW! He can't just tell her that he hates his birthday coz he never got his wish! And she never really knew what his wish was...

"I can't tell you..." he said calmly and turned his head to the side so he can't look at her. Musa wasn't going to let him ignore her again. She needed answers. And she also wanted to tell him that she loved him, but not before he answers her question first.

"Why?! Please Riven! I've waited 6 long years for that answer and you never told me why!" Musa snapped angrily.

"Coz I CAN'T Musa! Geez, why can't you understand that?!" he growled. He was really panicking now. He can't just tell her why!

Riven moved on the bed a bit and sat across her.

"I don't see why you hate your birthday so much! It's the time that you're meant to be happy and enjoy the time with your friends but you always ignore me and the Winx and Specialists and we never understand WHY! We just want you to be happy Riven!" Musa shouted.

Riven couldn't take any of it anymore. He really badly wanted to admit to her that he loved her so much, but he was afraid if she didn't love him back. Wow, that would be a bummer. But he wished he had the courage to say it directly to her. But it was hard...too hard..

He didn't want to shout at Musa at all. But he really didn't like talking about this.

"You won't understand..." Riven sighed.

"I won't unless you tell me!" Musa scowled.

"T...this might sound lame..." Riven sighed again. Musa got closer to him and still stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"I...I've always wished something will happen and I wish it every year on my birthday. And I've been waiting for it to come true...but I don't think it ever will, OKAY?! I just freaking hate talking about this!" Riven growled and turned his head to the side.

"It will come true, whatever your wish was...I know it will" Musa encouraged him but he didn't believe it.

"It'll never come true, Musa! and now I just hate my birthday coz of that! And another reason I hate my birthday is coz my mum abandoned me at birth! How am I supposed to be happy every time it's my birthday!?" Riven yelled a bit which made Musa flinch. But she can handle it.

"You give up so easily Riven! And all you can do is get angry at everybody even if they want to help you! And that WISH! I know it will come true! Why couldn't it?!" Musa shouted. Riven took a deep breath and tried to relax and wait until she comes down.

"You've been my best friend for a long time, and you've always been there for me when I'm having a tough time. And now I want to help you! What was your wish?" Musa questioned after calming down a bit.

Riven's heart beat so fast. This was it. He could finally admit that he loved her. But negative thoughts kept on filling his mind! What if she actually didn't love him back?

"For god's sake! I can't take it anymore! I can't stand you either!" he accidentally blurted out the last part. He was just so frustrated with Musa yelling all the time that he didn't even realise that he said it.

"I'm only trying to help you!" Musa snapped.

"Well you're not helping and I don't need your help!" Riven shouted.

"But you do! If only you told me your damn 'wish' and then I can-"

Riven wasn't thinking right. But a thought ran through his mind. He hated arguing with Musa. and the only way to cut her off is to kiss her. Well, that's what he thought. He already knew that if he shouted back, she would shout back too and the argument will never end.

And before he realised what he was thinking, he leaned forward, pushed Musa forward a bit, and roughly pressed his lips on hers.

It was like electricity was going through their bodies... a force so strong that nothing can break it...

Riven couldn't believe what was happening right now. But it was something he'd never felt before.. It was the most amazing feeling to feel her soft lips on his, gliding together making the greatest feeling in the world. He just couldn't control himself.

Soon enough, Musa responded the sweet, rough and passionate kiss. Her eyes were still wide, but then she closed them tight. She couldn't believe that the man of her dreams, and also her best friend, was finally kissing her. This was definitely a dream come true...

He pushed her to the wall and ran his fingers up her body, and then down to her waist. But he knew he had to break the contact immediately. It felt right to be kissing her, but he didn't feel right coz he didn't even admit his feelings towards her yet. But he was expressing all of his love to her in that kiss. In that one special and heated kiss...

All of a sudden, Musa pulled the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer to her until their bodies touched. Riven smirked against her lips and brought her closer to him.

When their tongues were about to touch, Riven instantly pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers with his eyes closed. His breathing and her breathing were heavy due to the lack of oxygen coz of the kiss. He pulled away coz he didn't want to go to the next part without admitting that he loves her yet.

Musa couldn't help but smile. He was such a good kisser and she never knew that until now. She quickly assumed that he LOVED her! But she wasn't entirely sure about that yet. She didn't say a single word which made him worried.

He took his forehead off of hers and sighed, looking down. He took her hands in his and stared at it.

"Musa, I've known you're a very long time now... I enjoy spending my time being with you, hanging out as friends and doing other stuff too, they make me happy. I know I've been a jerk but when you came, I changed. I changed and became a better person coz of you, Musa" he whispered. His heart was beating so fast and his nervousness still stuck to him;

"I like you, a lot. And I couldn't stand being away from you, and after a few years, we got closer and I was...developing some feelings for you. I know I hurt you so much after the 'Darcy' thing, and believe me, even if I was in a spell, I still felt terribly guilty. And that was when I thought I didn't deserve you. I mean, come on! You're a PRINCESS! And you have such an amazing personality, and you're beautiful too... and me, I'm just nothing" Riven coughed a bit and took a deep breath. He was still looking down but he didn't realise that Musa was staring at him right in the eyes, with tears in her eyes.

"My point is, I...I... damn it!" Riven cursed coz he wasn't good at all at expressing his feelings. It was so hard for him, "Every year, I wished that I would have a chance to be with you. But that wish never came true, which made me hate my birthday..."

Musa still looked at him and sniffled a bit. She listened to every single word he said...

"But I always thought you will never like me the way I like you back" he sighed again, closing his eyes, "All I ever wanted for my birthday is...you, Musa"

Riven looked up, wanting to see her reaction. But his face was crestfallen when he saw her. she was crying...

Musa sniffed again and looked up at him.

"OUT OF ALL THESE YEARS YOU TELL ME NOW?!" Musa shouted a bit, and he flinched. A frown appeared on his handsome face, he didn't expect to hear that at all. And he couldn't decide whether she was angry or surprised. But she was definitely not happy, well, that's what he thought.

"Ugh...I understand if you don't love me back-"

"I love you too Riven!" she suddenly screamed which made his head shot up in surprise, "Do you know HOW LONG I've been waiting for you to say that!"

Riven couldn't believe what she said. It was a shock to him, and her. her tears were actually happy tears, and he sighed in relief.

"I love you Riven! I always have but I could never admit it before, but now, after hearing you saying it to me, it made me believe that I do love you! And who the hell CARES if I'm a stupid Princess! You are such a JERK coz you're not telling me this before and thinking that you're not god enough for me, you know that!" Musa snapped.

Riven chuckled and gave her a smile.

"But...you are MY jerk" she smirked.

Musa leapt up onto him which made him fall back on the bed, with her on top of him. She gave him a shower of kisses to his face as he laughed.

"I love you, I love you! I love you, best friend!" Musa grinned and kissed his cheek again.

"I love you more Muse! Wait! I'm still your best friend?!" Riven raised his eye brow in confusion which made her stop kissing him and smile even more.

"You're my boyfriend now, silly!" she giggled and stared into his beautiful violet eyes, while her body was still on top of him but she was straddling him. She only sat on his stomach while staring at him.

"You're my girlfriend, beautiful" he smirked, putting his hands on her back and bringing her down to him until their lips were just a few inches away.

"You're _all I want for my birthday_, Muse" he whispered. She smiled at him and pressed her lips on his again, never wanting to let go. They were meant to be for each other from the start, everybody knew that. And now the can finally be together, more than friends. He had her, she had him. That was all they wanted.

He finally got his wish. They were best friends, and they'll never forget that. But now they were something even more special. All he wanted was her, and he finally got her. She was _his_ Musa...

**Hope you liked it! Please review! That would be very much appreciated! Btw, I'm going to be writing one shots every time my fan fiction friends have a birthday coming soon. Until next time! ;) **


End file.
